Ferroelectric random access memories (FeRAM) are typically arranged in rectangular arrays of ferroelectric cells with multilayered masked structures that delineate the cells, and row and column metallizations separated by insulating layers for addressing individual cells. The masked structures typically also include masked structures defining transistors for controlling current flow to individual cells.
The masked structures are complex and expensive, and the resolution limits of the masking technology sets an undesirable low areal bit density limit on FeRAM data storage. There is a need to provide electrical hysteresis methods and devices that are not limited by use of masking technologies to define individual electrical hysteretic cells.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.